Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers, which may be distributed about a central transfer chamber, for example. These process chambers may be used to carry out processes on the substrates (e.g., patterned or unpatterned semiconductor wafers, glass panels, polymer substrates, reticules, masks, glass plates or the like) as part of semiconductor device manufacture. Many of these processes involve controlling an amount of a gas provided to the chamber as part of an etching or deposition process. Mass flow controllers and or other valves may be used in an attempt to precisely control an amount and timing of the gas supplied to the chambers. However, improper supply of the gas can cause defects or other anomalies on the substrates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a substrate processing systems and methods that enable improved precision in the control of gas delivery to the process chamber.